


Before

by Beetlejuice_Maitland



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Brotherly Love, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, The Refuge Newsies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beetlejuice_Maitland/pseuds/Beetlejuice_Maitland
Summary: The backstories of Jack, Crutchie, and Race, and the adventures that follow.
Relationships: Crutchie & Jack Kelly, Crutchie & Racetrack Higgins, Jack Kelly & Racetrack Higgins & Crutchie, Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

"Please stop!" Charlie Morris sobbed, curling up in the dirt of the dark alleyway. 

" Oh look Morris, the crips crying." One of Charlie's attackers grinned down at him. " Whatcha' gonna do about it?" Morris, the other bully, pulled Charlie's crutch out of the boys grip, then slammed it into his side. Charlie screamed, and started crying harder. 

" Here Oscar." Morris tossed the crutch to his brother, who had a few whacks of his own. Oscar broke the crutch over his knee, then he and Morris smashed the halves into splinters.

" Whoops." They laughed. They took turns kicking him before running off. Charlie stayed curled up on the ground. Of course a cripple couldn't survive out here. He didn't make it at the house, his father had made sure of that, so why would he make it on the street? He was probably going to die out here. He was only 8 after all, and without his crutch, he couldn't walk. That doomed him more than anything. So Charlie just laid there and cried, from the pain and the fact he was as good as dead. He was alone in this crummy world.

~~~~~

A smiling, 10 year old Jack Kelly strolled down the street, flipping a coin in the air. Another beautiful, sold out day. That meant a full belly and a guaranteed place to sleep. He whistled happily at the thought. He passed by an alley, still grinning at his good fortune, when he paused, picking up a sound from down the side street. Jack cautiously inched closer, ready to bolt if it was Snyder. Instead, he heard crying. He stopped, his heart softening. There was no way he'd leave someone like that, especially if they were hurt. Jack squared his shoulders and stepped farther into the darkness. 

" St-stay away." A small form tried to push away from the newsie, put stopped with a cry of pain.

" Hey, it's okay. I ain't gonna hurt ya." Jack knelt down next to the boy, who fearfully looked up at him. " I promise I won't." His eyes adjusted to the dim light and Jack noticed the cuts and bruises on his face. " Didja get soaked?" The kid hesitantly nodded. " Darn. That looks bad, we gotta getcha cleaned up." Jack stood up and stuck out his hand. The kid stared at it, then looked away. Jack frowned. " You can trust me." The kid just shook his head. Jack looked closer at the boy, and noticed his twisted leg. " You can't walk can you? Youse leg'll heal." 

" No it won't. I'm a cripple." The boy quietly whispered. " Nobody wants a crip." Jack frowned.

" I don't care, all I care about is getting you cleaned up." The kid's face light up with hope. Jack grinned and put his hand out again. " Lemme help you." He hesitated, then gripped Jack's hand. Jack helped the boy up, letting him lean heavily on himself. " I'm Jack Kelly."

“ Charlie." The boy muttered. " Do ya think we can fix that?" Charlie pointed to some scattered pieces of wood, that Jack assumed used to be a crutch. He shook his head. 

" Sorry, but that ain't fixable." Charlie's face fell. Jack hurried to add, " But maybe we could find youse another one." Charlie sniffed.  
“ Really?" Jack nodded,

" C'mon, I gotta go meet a friend before we go back to the lodge." Jack wrapped an arm around Charlie and helped the kid walk out of the alley into the light. Jack could see his face better in the light and inwardly cringed. The poor kid looked terrible. Charlie noticed Jack staring, and looked away. " Uh, it's not far. Just down the street." The walked together to Jacobi's where Charlie hesitated. " Whatcha' waitin' for? We'll just pop in." 

" We's ain't allowed in there." Understanding dawned in Jack's eyes. He pushed the door open saying,

" Lucky for us, the old man don't care too much, long as we's don't go crazy." Charlie followed Jack in, not like he had a choice. Jack scanned the room, searching for someone. " Ah, there he is." Jack led Charlie to a table in the corner where a blond-haired kid was waiting." Race! Hey, Race!" The kid looked up.

" Finally Jack. I'se was starting' to think ya'd forgotten 'bout-" Race stopped when he saw Charlie. " Who're youse?"

“ This," said Jack, sitting down after helping his new friend, " Is Charlie. I found him in the ally down the street. He'd been soaked." 

" No kidding." Jack rolled his eyes." Charlie, meet Racetrack Higgins." Charlie shyly waved.

" Hey kid." Race winked at him, then sobered,"who soaked ya?" Charlie shrugged.

" Two kids named Oscar and Morris." Both Jack and Race frowned.

" That'll be the Delancey brothers. They's as sour as they come." Jack growled. " I'm gonna soak 'em back one day." Race laughed and leaned back in his chair.

" Yeah, sure. The day you clobber the Delanceys is the day that youse become leader." Jack glared at him.

" Shut up Racer. Anyway, I was hoping you could get me somethin'." Race raised an eyebrow.

" What?" " A crutch. For Charlie." Race looked over at Charlie and slowly nodded.

" Sure, I could round one up. I better hurry if ya want it sooner rather then later. See ya back at the lodge." Race stood up and ran out of the deli.


	2. Chapter 2

“ Bye!” Jack turned to Charlie. “ Do you want some water? It’s free here.” Charlie nodded and Jack waved an old man over. 

“ Let me guess, water?” Jack nodded.

“ Thanks Jacobi. We’ll get out of your hair after.” A couple of minutes later, Jacobi placed a glass in front of Charlie. He drank greedily, then waited while Jack downed his. 

“ Alright, let’s go.” Jack helped Charlie out of the shop and guided him through the streets of New York. Once, Jack left him at a corner while he bought some bread. He gave it all to Charlie, who practically inhaled it. Jack had chuckled at that. The dark-haired newsie led his friend to a run down square where he stopped in front of a building just as derelict as the rest.

“ Welcome to the lower ‘hattan Newsie lodge!” Jack pushed the door open and helped Charlie in. The building was empty, with all of the older newsies out still hanging in the city. They went upstairs to the bathroom where Jack had Charlie sit on the counter. He pulled out some rags and soap.  
“ Here, clean off your face, then we’ll see if you need more than that.” Charlie wiped his face with a damp rag and the soap, while Jack ran off and came back with some clothes that didn't fit him anymore. Once Charlie was done, Jack decided that nothing needed to be bandaged up. 

" Here, clean youse self up and get dressed. Then I'll show ya around." It took Charlie a fair amount of time to clean up, but he didn't try to hurry either. He hadn't had this luxury for a few weeks, so he took his time. When he finally came out, dressed in Jacks old clothes, he felt better than he had in a while. Jack was waiting in the hall with Race. Jack grinned.

" Feel better?" Charlie nodded. " The clothes are a bit big, but youse can grow into 'em." Charlie looked down at his shirt sleeves rolled up multiple times, yet still sagging. 

" Yeah, better than nothing." Race handed Charlie a crutch. 

" Here, it looks like it'll fit." Charlie placed the crutch under his arm. “ Yep!” 

“ Thanks.” 

“ No problem. What’re you guys up to now?” 

“ I’se gonna show Charlie around.” Race scoffed.

“ Not much to see really. Why don’t we go hang out in the city? Sneak into Medda’s or Sheepshead.” Jack rolled his eyes.

“ No Race. I’se don’t think Charlie wants to go out just yet. If he’s gonna stay with us, he’s gotta be comfortable with us.” 

“ Wait, you want me? I can stay here?” Charlie asked, surprised. Both Jack and Race gave him a confused look. 

“ Yeah, unless you don’t wanna.” Charlie shook his frantically.

“ No, I wanna stay.” Jack smirked.

“ You ain’t even seen the worst of it yet. You sure?” Charlie nodded. “ Good! Now, lemme show youse around.” Jack gave Charlie a tour of the lodge, with Race trailing behind them, claiming to have nothing better to do. After a little bit, he started to comment on everything Jack said. Finally, after Race finished an explanation of how to tie shoes, Jack snapped.

“ For once could you shut up Racer!” Charlie laughed, interrupting an indignant Race. Jack grinned.

“ Funny?” Charlie nodded, still laughing. Jack and Race joined in. “ Anyway, this is the bunk room. Me and Race sleep right there and,” Jack paused. “ Uh, Race? Do we gotta extra bunk?” Race thought, then shook his head.

“ Youse right, we got the last one.” Charlie wondered what would happen now. He’d have to go back out on the street. He knew this was too good to last.

“ Eh, he’ll just hafta share with me until one of the older boys leave.” Charlie looked up in the middle of planning out his next steps but on the street. Race shrugged,

“ Whateva. I guess I’se open too, Charlie. If Jack gets sick or something.” Charlie smiled widely.  
“ Thanks.” They went back downstairs and sat on the couch.

“ So, Charlie, we’s newsies.” Charlie nodded. “ We gotta wake up real early, like sunrise early. I’se hope youse okay with that. Youse can come with me and Race tomorrow ta learn the best way ta sell.”

“ Wait, I can be newsie?” The 2 other boys looked at him weirdly.

“ Uh, yeah. I’se thought ya knew that.” Jack said confusedly. Charlie grinned the biggest grin he ever had. 

“ And,” Race added, “ Bein’ part of the newsies means youse gotta family. That’s the best part.” Charlie felt himself tearing up.

“ Charlie! You okay?” Jack asked worriedly. Charlie nodded,

“ I’m fine.” 

“ Okay, if youse sure. Anyway, lodging’s 10 cents a night, but me and Race’ll cover your first week or so, until you make enough to buy papes, food and lodging.” 

“ Okay.” 

“ Jack! They’se back!” Race, who’d grown bored of the conversation, had wandered over to the window.

“ Who?”

“ Everyone else, duh. Idiot.” 

“ Hey!” Jack glared at the blond. Race just shrugged and went outside.

“ Youse can be sometimes.” Jack just rolled his eyes, and turned back to Charlie. 

“ So, I think I’ll have Thimbles, he’s the doctor around here, make sure youse okay, because I ain’t very good at patching kids up.” 

“ Okay.” Charlie said again. “ He was a little nervous at the thought of meeting more people. He’d grown more comfortable with Jack and Race, but it sounded like there would be a lot of boys coming in. 

“ Oi! Racetrack! What’re you doin’ out here? Where’s Jack?” Charlie’s thoughts were interrupted by a voice from outside.

“ He’s inside with a newbie.” 

“ A newbie? We don’t got any bunks left though.” Race poked his head back into the lodge house.

“ Ready ta meet the rest of your family Charlie?” Charlie swallowed nervously and shrugged. Jack placed a hand on his shoulder,

“ It’ll be okay. We’s all was a little nervous at first.”

“ Even me, and that neva happens!” Race added in helpfully. Jack rolled his eyes and threw his cap at Race. 

“ Liar! Youse was just as scared. Probably more actually.” Charlie seriously doubted that. Race scoffed. 

“ Now youse lyin’. They was all too worried ‘bout their precious Jack Kelly ya notice ya brought me in.” 

“ GAH!” Race was saved from Jack’s fury by the rest of the Manhattan newsies entering the lodge. Charlie hid behind Jack a little as all eyes landed on him. One of the older boys stepped forward and smiled warmly. 

“ Hey kid, I’m Match, I’se the leader of the ‘hattan newsies. What’s youse name?” Charlie looked at Jack, who nodded encouragingly. 

“ Charlie.” Match grinned. 

“ Nice ta meetcha Charlie! I’m sure youse tired, so youse can meet the boys later, we’ll just tell ‘em youse name, sound good?” Charlie nodded and Match nodded. “ Alright!” He yelled out to the surrounding newsies, who quieted down. “ We’s gonna meet Charlie later, ‘cause he’s tired. That means stay out of the bunk room unless youse goin’ ta sleep!” 

“ Didja say ‘is name’s Crutchie? That’s kinda mean.” One kid asked from inside the crowd. Match rolled his eyes, and opened his mouth to respond, but Jack beat him to it.

“ No, it’s Charlie. And yeah, it’s pretty rude!” Charlie could see Race laughing from inside the jumble of boys. 

“ Alright, alright! Now that’s cleared up,” Charlie leaned toward Jack while Match was talking and whispered,

“ Jack? I think I like Crutchie. As a nickname.” Jack looked at Charlie confusedly. 

“ You ain’t offended?” Charlie shook his head. 

“ I don’t wanna be called Charlie any more. I like Crutchie.” Jack considered it, then shrugged. 

“ Okay, if youse fine with it.” Jack tapped Match on the shoulder, interrupting his speel. “ Charlie wants ta be called Crutchie.” Match looked back at Charlie.

“ Ya sure kid? Once these fellas call ya by a nickname, it ain’t changin’.” Charlie hesitated, but nodded. Match looked surprised, but turned back and repeated the name to the jumble of boys. They all liked it too, as long as he wasn’t offended, which he wasn’t. Charlie was just a reminder of his old life, and as far as he could tell, he was staring a new one. With a new name. Who cared if it was the very thing that made him weak? Charlie didn’t. That was for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Crutchie’s backstory.

After Jack had shown Charlie, who was now known by Crutchie, their shared bunk, he had a quick conversation with Match, then had a boy named Thimbles to make sure nothing needed to be fixed up. Nothing was bad enough to be bandaged or treated, most of it was bruises that would fade in the next few days. Thimbles left and Jack came over. 

“ It’s still pretty early, but you can sleep if ya want to. Ya probably didn’t get any sleep in that alley. I know I wouldn’t be able ta.” Crutchie shrugged.

“ I’m kinda tired.” 

“ Okay then, go ahead and take a nap. I’ll be downstairs if ya need me.” Crutchie nodded, and settled down on the bed pulling the blanket on. Jack waved goodbye, then shut the door behind him.

~~~~~

Crutchie was woken up by the door opening and heavy footsteps that sounded like stomping, entering the room. He opened his eyes and saw that Jack and Race had come upstairs. Race had a disgruntled expression on his face and Jack was trying hard not to laugh. 

" Race, once you're old enough, you can stay up too." 

" Why aren't you mad? You have to go to sleep too.” 

“ I was gonna come up here anyway to check on Cha-Crutchie.” Race still looked pissed. 

“ Ugh. Just wait ‘till I’m old enough. I’ll show them.” Race muttered. Jack laughed.

“ That’s a long time, you're only 9 Race.” 

“ 9.” Race scoffed, “ That’s old enough to stay up! I can play poker, that’s a great reason to prove I’m old enough.” 

“ You can play poker?” Crutchie spoke, surprising all three of them.

“ Did we wake ya up Crutchie?” Crutchie shrugged.

“ Sorry, some of us are acting like brats.” Race glared at Jack. 

“ It’s okay.” Jack elbowed Race.

“ Sorry.” Race mumbled, rubbing his side. There was a soft knock on the door and Match poked his head in.

“ Heya Crutchie. Sorry if Race woke ya up with all his stomping.” Race looked offended and Jack laughed. “ Anyway, just came up to check on these two gonna ta bed. They’s sneaky.” 

“ We’s goin’, Race is just being a little pain in the, uh, neck.” Jack hastily amended at Match’s dirty look. 

“ I’m gonna stay and make sure youse do, ‘cause Race and Dice was cookin’ somethin’ up tonight.” Race muttered under his breath as he stripped his boots off. Match leaned against the doorway. “ Anyway, I’m guessin’ Jack already told ya about the plan for tomorrow?” Crutchie nodded. “ Great.” Jack sat down next to Crutchie. He and Race had now both finished getting ready.

“ I hope that we don’t get up too early for ya Crutchie.” 

" Yeah, maybe about 5 or 6." Match said. 

"I'll be fine, I think." Match grinned. 

" Great! Now, bedtime you two." Race rolled his eyes and hoisted himself onto the top bunk while Jack laid down next to Crutchie. " G'night. And if I catch youse downstairs before tomorrow morning, you'll have to go ta bed at 7 for a week Racer." 

" Fine. Lousy son of-" Race muttered, rolling over, muffling the next few words that came out of his mouth. Match smirked, then turned off the light and slipped out the door, saying,

" G'night Crutchie. Welcome to the Manhattan newsies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Race!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race’s beginning, however sad it may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to point out that the number of words in this chapter is 1899.

Antonio Higgins sat huddled in the corner of the closet. That’s where he spent most of his time these days. Usually as a punishment, but recently it’d been to get away from him. Tony shuddered. He’d be getting home any second, and it wouldn’t take long to be found. He heard the door open and Tony immediately tried to make himself smaller and unseen. But it didn’t work. After a brief minute, footsteps sounded, coming closer and closer. Tony swallowed nervously and shut his eyes tight, hoping it was just a bad dream. 

“ There you are boy.” A deep voice growled. “ Get out of there.” Tony scrambled out and his father caught him by the arm. He pulled him into the living room where he let go of Tony. “ Listen up. I gotta poker game tonight, and it’s high stakes. You know what’ll happen if you mess up, right?” Tony nodded. “ Good. Now go practice with your cards.” 

“ Yes sir.” Tony got up and retrieved his tattered card pack. He sat in the corner of the room, and under careful watch of his father on the couch, started to practice the sly movements he’d been taught. After a couple minutes, his father, who’d already undoubtedly had a few beers, fell asleep. 

Tony sighed in relief and dropped the cards. He didn’t need to practice, he was already really good at stealing and switching cards, which is exactly why his father used him to cheat. He’d taught Tony from a young age how to play poker, and Tony had learned he had a knack for it. For years, Tony would bring his father and his friends drinks and food during their games, but also bring cheats and cards for his father. He’d never been caught, and didn’t plan too. Tony knew what the punishment was for that, and he’d do anything to avoid it. 

After another cautious look at his father, Tony crawled over to the window and looked out at the outside. He never got bored of seeing the same street and buildings, anything was better than the dark closet. He watched as families walked together, laughing and smiling, loving each other. What Tony would give to have one of those. He heard his father mumble and he tensed up. He if got caught not practicing, he’d be in trouble for sure. Tony relaxed when he glanced back to see him still sleeping. He continued to watch out the window, occasionally looking back at the clock to keep track of time. After almost an hour, Tony reluctantly sat back in his corner. His father’s naps didn’t take longer an hour and a half, and usually ended earlier. Tony started up the card tricks again, and only a couple minutes later he heard his father awake. 

“ Hphm. You’re still going huh? Let’s take a break.” Tony looked up the cards, a wide-eyed expression on his face. He knew that when his father wanted to take a break, it meant he was bored. Being bored meant using Tony as a punching bag. “ Get up.” Tony gulped, but stood. He didn’t have another choice, it’d just be worse if he fought back. His father grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into the second bedroom. Unfortunately, it wasn’t Tony’s, his was the closet. This was a room full of random crap and whatever, but had an open middle where Tony was thrown to the ground. Tony curled up, wondering which mood his father was in. If it was good one, the beating would be mild and short, but the exact opposite would happen if his father was in a bad mood, which he usually was.

“ I had a terrible day to work today.” Work? Yeah, right. He’d probably spent the day at a bar. “ Some people just are such jerks.” Except he didn’t say jerk. “ And I can’t do anything about it, or else I’ll get fired. So I need some other way to take calm myself down. Someone else to take my anger out on.” Tony shuddered. This was definitely a bad mood day. Tony’s father grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up before punching him in the eye. Tony fell with a cry. His father kicked him while he was curled up the ground. Tony started crying. “ Shut up you lousy brat.” It was worse when Tony cried, but he couldn’t stop himself, so his father, after a few more kicks and punches, grabbed a long stick. “ Take it off.” 

“ N-no, no. Please-“ 

“ TAKE IT OFF!” His father yelled, kicking him again. Tony sobbed as he slipped off his shirt. His father stood over him holding the stick high in the air, before bringing down on Tony’s bare back. Tony started crying harder and screamed every time the rod hit him. Finally, with one last whack, the beating stopped. 

“ You disappointment.” The older man snarled before kicking the boy once more and spitting on him. “ One hour before my game. Be ready, or you’ll regret it.” Then he slammed the door and locked it. 

~~~~~

Tony lay crying for another 15 minutes before the tears stopped flowing and he was able to sit up. He wiped his eyes before pulling his shirt back on. He tasted blood and knew he probably had some all over his face and probably his back. Tony crawled over to the window, looking at his bruised and bloodied reflection. It wasn’t as bad as he would have thought.

He sniffed and pushed the frame open. The cold air rushed against his face, and it felt good. He jumped as a door slammed shut in the apartment. That was probably the front door. Sure enough, he watched as his father left the building. Tony sighed and shut the window. If someone spotted him looking the way he did, they’d probably come to investigate, and his father would be furious. Tony used his shirt to rub off the blood on his face, then sat against the wall. 

He hated the hours after a beating. Every hurt and ached, but complaining would only make it worse. Plus, Tony was really hungry. He needed to eat before his father got back, or he wouldn’t eat at all. One, problem, the door was locked. Tony went over and inspected the lock. He knew that it was possible to pick a lock, he just didn’t know how to. He had tried before, but he’d never been able to do it. No time like the present to learn. Tony pulled out a paper clip he’d stolen from his father a while back, and started trying to pick the lock. This was only his third or fourth time trying it and he wasn’t expecting it to work. When the door swung open, he just stood there, surprised. Had he really just picked a lock? He slowly grinned, feeling proud of himself. 

He shook it off quickly and rushed to the kitchen. He had to be careful here, take something his father wouldn’t notice. He looked through all the cupboards, and finally found a crust of bread. Better than nothing, and something his father wouldn’t miss. He ate slowly, staring at all the empty bottles his father left lying around. Tony would be cleaning that up within the hour. He sighed, and walked back into the bedroom. He shut the door, and leaned against the wall. What if he left? Just ran? His life was a nightmare. Everyday he had more bruises and scars, and he couldn’t handle it anymore. His only option was to run, but he couldn’t. He was just a scared little boy. He had a better chance here than on the streets. So, Tony just sat there miserably, waiting for his father to get home and poker night to begin.

~~~~~

“ Hey, boy, grab me another beer.” Poker night was going just as he though it would. His father was winning, Tony was helping him cheat and the money was rolling in. As Tony grabbed another beer from the kitchen, he thought about what that money could buy. He could go to school, there was enough for that, he could get a toy, or food. But his father kept all the money. Stupid alcohol. Tony dropped off another round of beer, then stood off to the side, watching the 5 men play. Once he was old enough, he would challenge his father to a game. 

He was good at poker, after all, he had been helping cheat, so his brain was wired for it. He would win, then leave, because he would play for freedom. Tony sighed and dropped his head. It was only a daydream. His father wouldn’t let him play. He knew how he played, and didn’t have the cheating to help him win, so Tony would probably come out triumphant. The daydream gave him hope, and that was enough to get by. He waited for another order to come while he gazed through the dark window. These games went on almost all night sometimes and Tony could feel himself nodding off.

“ Anthony, grab me another bottle.” His father bellowed. Great, when he said Anthony, that was code word for cheating time. Gosh, he hated it when his father called him Anthony. His name was Antonio, he was half Italian, no matter how often his father tried to change that. Antonio was too foreign. Tony walked into the kitchen and grabbed some cards to give his father, along with a beer. His mother had picked the name Antonio, and it reminded him of her. The good her, not the drunk, abusing mother she’d turned into. 

Stop, he thought as he passed through the doorway into the living room. The thought only made everything 10 times worse. Tony nervously walked over to his father, and checked to make sure he had the right cards before handing them along with the bottle to his father. Then he turned to sneak off, but a card slipped from his grasp. He watched it fall to the floor with a terrified look and reached down to pick it up. The man sitting next to his father beat him to it. Tony looked back at his father to see him looking angry. Tony gulped. 

“ What’s this kid?” Tony faced the man again. “ Ya gotta be more careful.” The man placed the card back on a pile towards the edge of the table. Tony realized he must have thought the card came from that stack. 

“ Yes, sir.” Tony mumbled, before he scurried off to a corner to wait.

~~~~~

“ You almost ruined everything boy.” His father growled, “ If Tom wasn’t such an idiot, he woulda realized the truth. And you know what woulda happened then, don’t you.” 

Tony nodded frantically. He winced as another drop of wax hit his arm. His father adjusted the candle he held over his son’s arm. “ You’re lucky you’re only getting this, things would have been so much more difficult without the extra poker money.” Another drop and Tony flinched. He was barely holding in a scream. “ Alright, that’s enough. Now get outta my sight.” 

Tony scrambled off and ran to to the closet. He wedged himself in the corner, and held his arm to his chest, silent tears streaming down his face. Why? Why did his father hate him so much? Why couldn’t he have a family?


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days passed by normally, except there weren’t anymore poker games. And Tony’s mother came by. She’d spent the last week drinking and sleeping around. She, as usual, tossed Tony around, then hooked up with her husband. They both slept with others, so they didn’t care about the affairs they were having. She just occasionally showed up for a night, then disappeared. The day after she left, Tony was again hiding in the closet, and was surprised when his father opened it up. 

“ Get up. We’re going out.” 

“ Out?” Tony asked, then winced. His father hated back talk. 

“ Yes, out, you idiot.” Then he left the boy to get ready. Tony quickly pulled on his shoes and a jacket before his father grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out the front door. It had been so long since Tony had been outside. He couldn’t remember the last time easily. But he was kinda worried about where they were going, because he didn’t like the look in his father’s eyes. His father pulled Tony along the streets, and Tony had trouble keeping up. 

“ Faster, boy, faster.” Tony willed his legs to work quicker. They walked for a really long time. They even walked on the bridge, which even Tony knew was the way out of Brooklyn, into Manhattan. Tony didn’t think he’d even been out of Brooklyn before, and he wanted to look over the side of the bridge, but his father kept a firm hold on his arm, so that was out of the question. After almost 2 hours, though it seemed like way more to Tony, they reached this scary looking building with iron gates around it. Tony didn’t want to go in there, but he didn’t have much of a choice. His father knocked on the big door, and Tony glanced at the peeling letters on it. Too bad he couldn’t read. The door opened and Tony almost stepped back at the sight of the man standing on the other side. He looked mean. The man broke into a terrifying smile at the sight of them.

“ Louis, what a nice surprise. This must be Anthony.” 

“ Antonio.” Tony muttered. The man raised an eyebrow. 

“ A rebel, I like that. So much fun to break. Come in,” He backed away and Tony’s father pulled his son into the hallway with him. They were led down a hallway to a locked door, which had more letters on it that Tony couldn’t read. The man unlocked it, and the Higgins’ stepped inside. 

“ Please, have a seat.” Tony was shoved into one chair, and his father took the other. Tony looked around the room. It looked pretty fancy, so this place probably brought in a lot of money. His father and the man started talking, but Tony became lost and just stared out the window behind the man in the chair. He had crossed the bridge. He’d always wanted to. Usually, the daydream included him escaping across the bridge, but baby steps were still movement. He was snapped back to reality when the man said,

“ And what are you doing with the boy?” His father glanced disgustingly at Tony.

“ What are my options?” 

“ He could work with us.” His father shook his head.

“ He ain’t the type that would do that. He’s been helpin’ me win my poker games. He’s a pretty sneaky thief.” 

“ We could try him out at my next game. Now, I’m not sure you’re what we need here.”

“ Do you need a demonstration?” 

“ That would be great.” Tony’s father nodded and turned to his son. 

“ Get up.” Tony shuddered. “ I said get up!” His father pushed him off the chair to the ground. He kicked him. Tony coughed out and tried to hold in a sob. Why wasn’t the man stopping this? Did this happen to everyone? He looked up at the man, and there was a satisfied smile on his face. 

“ Why don’t you use this?” He handed his father a belt. His father turned it over in his hands, an angry gleam in his eyes. 

“ Take it off.” Tony hesitated, but pulled off his shirt. He could feel the other man’s gaze on his back. It probably still looked terrible from that time a few days ago. Tony’s father struck once. Tony started crying. The belt hurt so much more than a rod. His father only hit him a few more times before he stopped. 

“ You’re hired.” Was all the man said. What was this place? His father just got a job after hurting his kid? This place was as scary as it seemed outside. “ I’ll have someone come get the kid. Why don’t you come with me?” His father agreed and they left the room. Tony wiped away his tears with his shirt before he slid it back on. He already realized he couldn’t act weak here. He still lay on the floor, but moved enough to be able to look through the window. He considered escaping through that, they were still on the 1st floor. Before he could make up his mind, the door opened.

“ Get up kid.” Tony stayed on the floor, he didn’t have the strength to stand. “ Ugh, go grab him.” There was some light footsteps, then a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. Tony flinched. The hand immediately drew away. 

“ You okay kid?” The voice was concerned, something Tony wasn’t expecting. He looked up to see a kind faced boy only a couple years older than him. Tony shook his head. “ That’s alright, I’ll help ya up.” 

“ Hurry up! I don’t got all day.” The angry voice shouted from the doorway. The boy sighed, then muttered,

“ He’s gotta point. Snyder’ll be real mad if he finds us here. You can lean on me.” The boy stuck his hand out, and after a moment, Tony accepted it. The boy pulled Tony up and wrapped an arm around him, holding more of Tony’s weight than Tony was. They walked together towards the other boy in the doorway. This kid was younger than the one beside Tony, but was obviously in charge. He glared at the twosome, then started walking away.   
“ I’m Coals.” The boy told Tony as he shut the office door behind them. 

“ Antonio.” 

“ Nice ta meet ya Antonio. Although it ain’t a very nice way ta meet.” They followed the other kid through the halls and up some stairs. They stopped in front of a door and the other kid pulled out a ring of keys. He inserted one, then opened the door. Coals helped Tony through into the room before the door slammed shut behind them. Tony looked around at the cramped room. Bunk beds lined the walls with 2 or three boys sitting on each one. They all looked scraggly and very skinny. They were all staring at the newcomers.

“ It’s okay guys. Just a newbie.” Everyone turned back to what they were doing. Coals helped Tony over to an empty bunk. 

“ I’se guessin’ Snyder got ya.” At Tony’s confused look, Coals added,

“ That’s the guy wearin’ the suit. I dunno who the other guy was, probably an officer.” Tony shook his head,

“ My father.” Tony hadn’t talked to another kid in years, but Coals seemed so trustworthy, that Tony couldn’t help but, well, trust him. Coals’ eyebrows furrowed.

“ Wait, your father?” Tony nodded.

“ He gotta job here.” Coals frowned.

“ Must mean he hurtcha’ at home too.” Tony nodded and avoided Coals’ eyes. “ Sorry to hear that Antonio. I can’t tell ya it’s gonna be good here either. Anyway, let’s get you a bunk.” Coals looked around, then broke into a smile. “ I’ll set ya up with Jack. It’s just him and he’s your age. You’ll like him.” Tony shrugged. He really didn’t care. “ Jack!” A dark haired kid sauntered over. 

“ Yeah?” 

“ This is Antonio, he’s gonna be sharing a bunk with ya.” 

“ Cool!” Coals nodded, 

“ Why don’t ya show Antonio his new bunk, then tell him all the rules and things? I gotta check on somethin’.” 

“ Sure.” Jack stuck a hand out and Tony accepted it. Jack guided him over to a bottom bunk near the single window. “ I’m Jack, but youse already know that I guess. I’m 9, almost. Just a month or two left. How old are you?” 

“ Almost 8.” Jack grinned. 

“ Awesome! You’re the only one close to my age in here, so maybe do you wanna be my friend?” Tony started to smile. A friend? 

“ Sure!” Jack grinned, and laughed at Tony’s enthusiasm. Jack quickly explained what happened at the Refuge, which wiped the smiles of both of their faces. It would be hard to have fun in this place, but it seemed to Tony that it wouldn’t be too tough.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack was an interesting kid, to say in the least. He tried to have a positive spin about being stuck in this hell on earth, which Tony had to say wasn’t easy. Luckily, in the two days since he’d gotten there, he hadn’t seen his father and hadn’t been taken out by Snyder. Jack had. Apparently, he was Snyder’s all time least favorite kid. Jack talked back, stuck up for other kids and was very annoying. But Tony looked up to him. That morning, after a particularly nasty morning check, where Snyder came in and made sure nobody had escaped, Jack had gotten up in the man’s face when he’d come for Tony.

“ You.” The word was simple, but it was obvious who it was directed too. Tony shrunk back, and took a deep breath to prepare himself for the beating. Before he could move, Jack had started talking.

“ He ain’t goin’ with ya Snyder.”

“ Ah, yes. Protective Kelly. Well too bad, boy. He’s comin’ with me.” Jack stood and pushed his face into Snyder’s. 

“ Ya know what Spider? I’se volunteer ta take all ya stupid beatings.” Snyder’s face went red. 

“ Jack? What’re you doing?” Tony whispered, tugging on Jack’s sleeve. “ He’ll hurt ya real bad!”   
Jack shot him a comforting/warning glance. Tony hesitated, but nodded. Snyder however, was not satisfied. 

“ You Kelly, have been a real pain to me. So I’ll give you an even better offer.” And with that, he dragged Tony’s only friend out of the room. 

~~~~~

Jack was gone for three days. Three terrible days. It didn’t take long for everyone to figure out that something different happened. Different was never good in the Refuge. Tony didn’t move from the bunk the entire time Jack was gone, except for when Snyder came and got him. He hadn’t seen his father since that first day, and he wanted to keep it that way. Coals was very busy, being the technical leader in the room, which meant breaking up arguments and comforting kids. He still made time to come over, give Tony some bread, and explain where Jack probably was. He described a small cell in the basement where only the worst of the worst went. It was dark, cramped and lonesome. Jack would be going crazy by himself. 

“ I don’t think I’ve ever met someone who got themselves sent down there. Figures Jack’d be the first. He’ll be up soon, I’m guessing. Just hang in there.” With that, Coals handed the piece of bread to Tony and left. 

Tony hugged his knees to his chest and slowly ate his half slice of bread. He wondered how long it had been since Jack had eaten. Not since Tony had gotten there. And if there wasn’t any food down in the basement, he would probably be dying of hunger. Poor Jack. Tony couldn’t help but feel it was his fault. Snyder had wanted him, but Jack stepped in before he could take Tony. At that moment, Tony decided he wouldn’t let anyone else sacrifice themselves for him. He would stand up to Snyder, because Jack didn’t deserve to be pushed around like he was. Suddenly, the door slammed open, and a limp form was tossed into the room. Jack? The figure groaned as Snyder placed a foot on his back. 

“ This is what happens if you little brats speak out and disobey.” Every single boy, with the exception of Coals, who’d simply been in here long enough to not care, looked terrified. They all knew Snyder wasn’t lying. Snyder’s cold eyes roved across the room, lingering a fraction of a second longer on Tony, before he lifted his foot off of Jack and left. As soon as the door shut, Tony ran over and fell to his knees next to his friend. 

“ Jack?” There was a hesitation, then,

“ Tony?” Tony gave an internal sigh of relief. Jack got up on his elbows, and looked up at Tony. He looked absolutely terrible, with dark circles under his eyes and a few new bruises. But he had on his signature grin, however small and strained it was. “ What’d I miss?” 

~~~~~

After Tony had half-dragged Jack back to their bunk, Jack looked ready to pass out. He leaned against the wall eyes half-closed. 

“ Jack, you look tired.” Jack halfheartedly waved Tony off. 

“ ‘m fine.” 

“ If you think so.” Tony said hesitantly. He leaned back against the wall next to Jack and wrapped his arms around his knees. 

“ Tony, we gotta get out of here.” 

“ What?” Tony asked, not thinking he heard Jack right. 

“ I’se serious Tony! I was thinkin’ about it down there, and I think I found a way.”

“ It’s dangerous Jack. What if we get caught?” 

“ What if we get outside?” Jack countered. “ No more moldy bread. No more beatings. No more Snyder.” 

“ I don’t got nowhere ta go Jack. I can’t go back home, and I don’t wanna live on the streets. At least I got a bed and a roof here.” Jack looked at Tony incredulously. 

“ I wasn’t gonna make you go back with ya father! I’se bringing ya with me.”

“ What ‘bout your folks? Won’t they care?” 

“ I ain’t got no folks Tony. I thought I told ya, I’se a newsie, and we’s a family in our own way. I was kinda hopin’ youse would wanna be one too.” Tony looked at Jack with hopeful eyes. 

“ I can be a newsie?” Jack nodded,

“ If ya want. Whaddya say?” Tony hesitated for less than a fraction of second. 

“ Yes!” 

~~~~~

Apparently, planning to escape from the Refuge took a long time. Jack slept for almost a day straight after getting back, leaving Tony alone, but he didn’t mind. Now that he actually had something to look forward too. Snyder came again while Jack was asleep, and true to his promise to himself, Tony started acting up. He mouthed off a little, and instead of feeling more afraid, he felt almost powerful. Of course, it got him hurt, but he realized that resisting was a way to get back at Synder for all the pain and hurt he caused. Also, Tony was finding he was more and more of a talker, wether or not it was talking back or telling a joke. Jack was proud of him, which gave Tony a sense of pride. 

“ You’ll fit right in with the newsies.” He said, grinning. The second day after their escape plan had started, Tony’s father came in. Tony could stand up to Snyder no problem, but at the sight of the man that had made Tony’s life terrible, he lost his courage. He walked right up to Tony, who visibly flinched. That made his father laugh.

“ I thought you weren’t afraid anymore Anthony! Standing up to Snyder.” 

“ My name is Antonio.” Tony mumbled, not meeting his father’s eyes. 

“ Look at me when I’m talking to you boy!” His father grabbed the front of Tony’s shirt and forced him to look him in the eyes, “ Now, we’re gonna need you tonight. You mess up? You’re dead. Got it?” Tony frantically nodded. “ Good.” He dropped him and dusted off his hands. “ I’ll be back in 3 hours.” Then he left. Jack had been watching, too confused to intervene. Now he was on the ground next to Tony, glaring up at everyone staring.

“ Shove off!” He told them all, his stare threatening. Everyone reluctantly looked away, knowing Jack would fight anyone who didn’t. Jack focused back on Tony, who was shaking and hiding his face. “ Tony? Are you okay?” Jack mentally cursed himself, of course Tony wasn’t okay. That had to be his father, and Jack knew that his father wasn’t very fatherly towards his son. But how to comfort Tony? “ Tony? Just, um, sit up. That’ll help.” Jack waited patiently while Tony calmed down enough to sit up. 

“ Sorry.” He mumbled, wiping his eyes. 

“ Don’t be sorry. That was scary to me, I can’t imagine what if felt like to you.” Tony sniffed and hugged his knees to his chest. 

“ I tried to be brave, b-but he’s gonna, gonna.” Tony buried his head back in his knees. Jack cautiously rubbed his back. 

“ He’s comin’ back tonight, right?” Without waiting for an answer he continued, “ So that means we got 3 hours to escape!” Tony looked up, his eyes red. 

“ We’d gonna try and escape tonight?” 

“ Try?” Jack scoffed. “ We’d gonna do more than try.” 

~~~~~

It didn’t work out, to say in the least. Jack thought harder than he ever thought before, but he couldn’t see how they could run in broad daylight. Finally, he turned to Tony, who was curled up on their bunk, staring into space. He looked up at Jack expectantly when he sat down beside the boy.

“ Tony, I think I know how we can escape, but it ain’t gonna work until dark. I’se sorry.” Jack hung his head. “ I really don’t want ya to hafta go do whateva youse dad wants ya to do. I’ll go and do it!” Jack said. Tony sighed, 

“ You can’t. You don’t know how to pass cards. I’m good at it.” Tony sniffed. “ I don’t know if I can get away with it. When my father played, his friends were his idiots. Snyder’s friends are probably smart.” Tony’s eyes started to water. “ I’m gonna get caught and, and-” Jack shook his head.

“ You got this Tony! Just get through it and then we’ll be gone. Okay?” Tony nodded and wiped his eyes. 

“ Thanks Jack.” Jack hugged Tony. The door opened, and Jack immediately let go of Tony. Louis Higgins stood there, glowering towards the bunk where Jack and Tony were.

“ Anthony.” Tony gulped, and stood. With one last look at Jack, he walked out of the room. 

~~~~~

Tony came stumbling back into the room. Jack was immediately on his feet, rushing towards him.

“ You okay?” Tony nodded, and Jack did a quick check. Tony looked more or less okay, although he spotted a new bruise on his forehead. “ You sure?” Again, Tony nodded. 

“ I’m ready ta leave Jack. I wanna get out.” Jack hugged him. 

“ I know. We gotta wait a little later, but then we’se gone.” Tony sniffed and hugged Jack back. 

“ Okay.” Jack led Tony back to their bunk, pulling the younger boy’s head into his lap. Tony gave Jack a small smile before his face fell back into it’s usual state of worry and despair. 

“ You’se gonna love it at the Lodge Tony. It’s never dark or cold there. And everybody’s always laughin’ and playin’ together. And the roof’s my favorite part. You gotta climb the fire escape to get up there, but once ya do. It’s amazing Tony. You can see the whole city and the sunrises. It’s like a painting. It’s what Santa Fe’ll look like.” Jack’s speel was interrupted by a soft snore from Tony. Jack’s mouth titled upwards, glad to see the boy had fallen asleep. “ Santa Fe Tony. I’ll take ya with me. It’s the only place we’ll ever be free, ya know? No Snyder there.” Jack leaned back against the wall. “ And you’se father wont be neither. It’ll just be us, and the open sky. Santa Fe.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of Race’s Backstory, next up is Jack’s. Then maybe a few one shots to accompany the trio.

Jack woke Tony up two hours later. 

“ C’mon kid. It’s now or never.” Tony nodded, sitting up. He followed Jack over to the window, where they met Coals. 

“ Hey Tony. Heard you’se escaping with Jack.” Tony nodded. 

“ Are you?” 

“ I can’t.” Coals said with a sad smile. “ But you gotta, okay? Get outta here and stay with Jack. He’s the best chance ya got.” Tony nodded and grabbed Coals in a tight hug. Coals hugged him back. Jack watched with a smile, then turned to force the window open. Fresh air rushed into the room, and Jack almost cried in relief. They were getting out. 

“ Time to go Tony.” Coals brushed Tony’s hair away from his face when the blond let go. 

“ I don’t wanna see you in here again, all right? Promise me kiddo.”

“ I promise.” Coals nodded and stepped back. 

“ See ya later Jack.” 

“ Bye Coals. Thanks for, everything.” Jack ducked out the window onto the creaky fire escape and helped Tony join him. With one last goodbye, Coals shut the window. 

“ C’mon Tony. Just down the ladder and out the gates, then we’s free.”  
Jack had Tony go down first, then followed, praying that they could make it out safely. Once off the ladder, Jack grabbed Tony’s hand and ran. No lights went on and no alarms were sounded, but neither boy felt like they’d made it out unseen. After slipping through the gate, Jack told Tony to hold tight to his hand. It was dark and the middle of the night in Manhattan wasn’t the safest. Hopefully they could just get to the Manhattan Newsie Lodge with no incidents, then Jack could stop worrying. They both stumbled along the sidewalk, ignoring the questioning looks shot their way. Jack noticed that Tony was slowing down, so he lifted on the boy onto his back. It hurt like crap, but Jack could ignore that once he heard Tony’s sigh of relief. They both were hurt, exhausted, not quite mentally there. But the weight on Jack’s back helped spur him onwards through the dark streets of Manhattan.

“ Are we close?” Tony asked quietly. 

“ Yeah.” Jack said. They emerged from an alley into the rundown square that the Manhattan Newsboy Lodge was located in. “ Here we are Tony. Nobody’s up right now I’se guessin’, but we can wake ‘em up.” Tony mumbled sleepily. 

“ Yeah, I know. You can go to sleep once we get you checked over.” Jack doubted he could open the door without dropping Tony, so he kicked the door once he made it up there. Luckily, the door was opened not long after by an irate Match. 

“ What in the- Jack?” Match opened the door wider, and shooed him in. “ But the Refuge? How’d you get out? And are you carrying a kid on your back?” Jack nodded, plodding forward to put Tony down on the ratty couch. 

“ Yeah, ‘is name’s Tony. He’s real nice Match, I couldn’t just leave him there!” 

“ I get it Jack, don’t sweat it. But how’d you get out?” Match bustled around, turning on the electric lights that were a blessing to the run down little building. 

“ Slipped through the window.” Jack muttered, lowering himself down next to Tony. Match shook his head. 

“ Don’t know how ya do it kid.” He brought over two cups of water and ruffled Jack’s hair. “ I’m gonna go get Doc to come take a look at ya. Make sure your friend drinks some water.” Match disappeared up the stairs and Jack carefully shook Tony, who hadn’t said anything since they’d gotten to the lodge. Tony blearily opened his eyes.

“ Jack?” 

“ Yeah, Tony, it’s me. We made it to the lodge.” Jack helped the boy sit up, then handed him the tin cup. “ Drink this.” Tony sipped the water while Jack gulped his down. There were footsteps from above, then Match and another boy came hurrying down the stairs. 

“ Heya Jackie.” Doc said brightly as he walked over.

“ Hey Doc. Tony, this is Match and Doc. Match’s the leader and Doc’s well, the doctor ‘round here.” 

“ Hi there Tony.” Doc kneeled one front of Tony, who was gazing wearily at him. “ I’m Doc, like Jack said. I wanna make sure you feel better, so can you tell me what hurts?” Tony looked good Jack, then back at Doc.

“ My back.” Tony said quietly. “ An’ my head.” Doc nodded slowly. 

“ Alrighty Tony, can I look at at your back?” Tony scooted back as far as he could into the couch. Jack reaches out and placed a comforting hand on the blond’s knee. 

“ It’s okay Tony. Doc ain’t gonna hurtcha. Here, look.” Jack pulled off his shirt and turned so he was facing away from Doc. There was a sharp inhale from Match, but Doc hurried to shush him. Tony blinked, then started to inch towards them. He pulled his shirt up and turned so he was sitting like Jack. Jack gripped his hand gently. 

“ Thanks Tony.” Doc said, with a slight tremor in his voice. Jack glanced back to see the worry on his face. “ Is it okay if I clean it? I’ll show you on Jack first.” Tony hesitantly nodded. Doc gave him a smile then asked Match to get him some water and a rag. Match came back quickly and Doc got started on cleaning Jack’s back. 

“ It’s going to sting Jack, are you ready?” Jack nodded. 

“ Yeah.” Doc started and Jack barely held back a hiss. Doc was careful, but quick. In less than five minutes he was done. 

“ Your turn Tony. I wish I could wait, but it’ll feel better faster the earlier we do this, okay?” Tony nodded, and squeezed Jack’s hand. In the few minutes it took to wipe away the blood, Tony didn’t make a sound. He simply closed his eyes and kept a tight hold on Jack’s hand. Doc pulled away and handed Tony his shirt back. “ Good job Tony. Hopefully you can sleep your headache off, I don’t know what else to do.” 

“ Thanks Doc.” Match said as the boys pulled their shirts back on. “ Let’s head to bed. Jack has a bunk above him, Tony. Youse can have it.” Together the four walked up the stairs into the bunk room. Quietly, Match explained where he and Doc’s respective bunks were in case Tony needed them, then sent him off with Jack. Jack offered to take the top bunk. 

“ Can I stay with you?” Tony asked, looking embarrassed. Jack smiled. 

“ Course Tony. C’mere.” Tony fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the understaffed pillow and Jack curled up next to him. He really liked Tony as a friend, they were practically the same age after all. The rest of the newsies were at least 3 years older, and although Jack loved them fiercely, it’d be nice to have someone his age. Plus, he wouldn’t be the baby of the group anymore.

~~~~~

Match refused to let Jack leave the lodge the next morning. It was a rule that after the Refuge, you weren’t allowed to sell until Doc seemed you healed enough. Tony knew that Jack was not healed in the slightest, but was stubborn enough he didn’t see how Jack didn’t get his way. He watched as Jack argued, pleaded, then begged to get to go out. A boy next to Tony laughed. 

“ Jackie always gets his way with anyone that ain’t Match or Doc. Glad I ain’t leader.” Tony looked back at Jack. Match looked sympathetic as he continued to herd all the newsies but Jack and Tony out. 

“ I promise ya Jack, you can go out once youse ready. ‘Sides, Tony’s gonna need ya today.” Jack faltered, looking back at Tony. At that moment, all the pain and misery that Tony thought would be his life forever disappeared. The look on Jack’s face instantly made Tony feel protected. Jack turned back to Match.

“ Whatever. But I wanna go out tomorrow.” Match sighed, 

“ We’ll see. Now go watch Tony.” Jack have Match a slight punch to the shoulder before joining Tony on his bed. Match slipped out with a smile. 

“ Sorry we’s stuck here Tony.” 

“ Jack?” Tony asked, ignoring the comment. 

“ Yeah?” 

“ We’s friends, right?” 

“ Of course Tony. Ya know, at this point, we’d pretty much brothers.” 

“ Brothers?” Tony asked thoughtfully. “ I’se always wanted a brother.” Jack grinned.

“ Well now you got one.” Tony smiled. Brothers. He’d finally found a home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack’s backstory; Which is really short for some reason, and I’m sorry.

For the first 8 years of his life, Jack wasn’t alone. He had his mother and father, and that’s all he needed. Mr. and Mrs. Kelly, formerly known as Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan, met when they were 18. Both had worked in sweatshops for most of their lives. John Sullivan would walk Elizabeth Kelly home every day until he finally got the courage to ask her out. One thing led to another and the two got married. John managed to secure a better paying job to support his wife, and before they knew it, their child. Jack was born Francis Jack Sullivan, Jack being Elizabeth’s father’s name.

When Francis was almost 5, Elizabeth got sick and passed away. John was overcome with grief, but life wouldn’t allow him any mourning time. Instead, he started to work even harder to be able to provide for his son. So he made a hard choice. He got mixed up with some shady people. He was able to make life easier for almost 2 years before everything caught up to him. He was fired from his steady job after his shady dealings made him late one too many times. His other ‘job’ ( If you could call it that) started to give him worse jobs for little money, enough that young Francis and John took to the streets. 

John was starting to get really desperate, but when he was offered a job that would include a large payout he hesitated. If he committed this act, there would be no going back. But if he didn’t, the shady persons would come after him. One look at his son and he knew he couldn’t do it. Drastic measures had to be taken however. So he changed his last name and started to go by his late wife’s last name. But it wasn’t enough. The last memory Jack had of his father was clear even almost 10 years later. John placed two metal objects in Jack’s palm and hurriedly whispered to his son. 

“ Francis, I need you to listen to me. Hide and don’t come out until I get you. Remember, if someone finds you, your name is Jack Kelly, okay son?” Jack dutifully nodded. 

At just over 8, Jack was old enough to realize his father was in real trouble. And he trusted him completely. So he gave his father one last hug and hid in the dark corner of the alleyway, clutching the objects his father had left with him. It took almost three hours for Jack to start to house doubts. And another two for him to finally creep out of his hiding place. After searching for his father for the rest of the day, Jack was forced to curl up alone in the cold, dark alley. 

~~~~~

It took over a week for Jack to finally accept the worst. His father was never coming back. So he started to prepare for a life by himself. It was rough. He had to fight other kids for the best scraps of food and most sheltered alley. But Jack despised violence against others that were fighting to stay alive like him. He made a point to try everything and anything before resorting to fighting. It was difficult, but it gave Jack even the littlest bit of relief. It’d been about a month since his father had disappeared and Jack wasn’t going to lie, he was struggling. He was dirty, hungry, and exhausted. Sometimes he thought about signing up to work at a sweatshop, but he’d heard enough from his parents conversations to know that would only bring misery. So he opted to continue to do nothing. 

One day Jack couldn’t stand his hunger. He hadn’t wanted to fight another kid for some scraps in a dumpster behind a deli, so he settled for hopefully stealing. He’d only successfully done it once, but then again, he’d done it without getting caught. And his stomach really just wanted food no matter what. Jack decided to side with his stomach on this one, and crept forward towards a cart. He’d seen other kids walk by and covertly hide a slice of bread up their sleeves. Maybe he could try that. He started to walk along the sidewalk, watching for a vendor to look away for just a moment. He spotted a Apple cart that the vendor wasn’t currently facing. He nonchalantly walked by it, then grabbed an apple. Walking away with the fruit pressed against his chest, Jack hoped nobody had noticed him. For a second, he actually thought he’d gotten away with it. Then he heard a shout.

“ Hey Kid!” Jack ran for it. The only thought on his mind was escape. One of the first things street kids learn about is the Refuge. Jack had managed to avoid getting caught so far. Hopefully his luck would hold out. He dashed down the street, shoving through crowds of people to get away. Police whistles sounded from behind, spurring Jack faster, although he could barely breathe at this point. Suddenly another kid was running along side him, although he was definitely older. 

“ Follow me if you don’t wanna get caught!” Jack had to make a split second decision, and figured that anything would be better than the Refuge. He followed the older boy through different alleys and streets before stepping into a building. Jack looked around, trying to catch his breath. He noticed the different curtains and ropes surrounding them.

“ You okay kid?” Jack nodded, not sure he could speak yet. “ Why’d you have so many bulls afta ya? Escape from the Refuge?” Jack shook his head. 

“ Stole, Apple.” He managed between breaths. The older boy raised an eyebrow. 

“ You live on the streets?” Jack shrugged. 

“ I guess. I find alleys to sleep in at night.” 

“ How old are ya kid?”

“ 8.” The boy nodded thoughtfully. 

“ I’m 16. Name’s Match, I’m a newsie.” 

“ Newsie?” Jack asked, not sure what that was. 

“ I go around and sell newspapers everyday. You got a family?” 

“ No.” Jack said quietly. Match gave him a long look. 

“ Do ya want one?” Jack looked at him, confused. Of course he wanted his parents back, but Match couldn’t do that. But he slowly nodded anyway. “ Well, how’d you like to be a newsie? The rest of us are pretty much a family, and we’s got room for some new blood. There’s a bed and food in it if you can make enough pennies a day. Shouldn’t be too hard for a kid like you. Match spit in his hand and offered it to Jack. “ Whaddya say?” 

Jack had already agreed at the mention of a bed and food. Eagerly he spit into his hand and shook Match’s. 

“ Alrighty than kid. What’s ya name?” 

“ Jack. Jack Kelly.” 

~~~~~

Jack picked up selling newspapers easily. As an 8 year old he could look innocent enough to weasel more than a penny from most sales. And his fake cough and perfect lying only added to it. Everyday he would head out with one of the older boys and then walk back to the lodge house where he would hang out with his new friends. Then he could curl up in a actual bunk, with a full stomach, or at least not starving on slower days. But he’d take that over living on the streets any day. 

He continued to look out for his father while he wandered the streets of Manhattan peddling his newspapers, but to no avail. He was forced to believe that his father was gone somewhere Jack couldn’t follow. But he wasn’t alone anymore. He had Match, who’d become like an older brother to him, and the rest of the newsies. They may not have been related by blood, but they were as thick as thieves. 

Jack developed the habit of going up on the roof of the lodge house and looking at the sky. There were millions of stars in the sky that Jack could see, and probably more than that. He longed to get out of the city where he could see more. He didn’t mind the city, now that he belonged somewhere, but a wide open space kept calling to him. There he could breathe freely and not have to worry about surviving every new day. Match mentioned a city out west one day when Jack told him about his dream. 

“ I’se heard of a city out west, called Santa Fe. It’s real pretty out there, Jackie. Folks don’t care much about what ya are, only who ya are. Like one big family.”

Jack listened wistfully. He made a decision right then and there to make it his mission to get out of New York and over to Santa Fe. But for now, Jack was perfectly comfortable where he was. Being a Manhattan newsie changed his life and he absolutely wouldn’t trade it for anything.


	9. Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Race has the nickname Racetrack.

After only being a newsie for less than two weeks, Tony was already fitting in nicely. His snarky attitude and determination made him an instant hit. His injuries from the Refuge healed up nicely and he started selling with Jack. The latter wasn’t wrong when he said little kids sold out easy. Tony and Jack sold their thirty papers in under 2 hours. Then they’d spend a few hours together before getting evening papers. Tony relished the hours spent with his new family, especially Jack and Match. Since Tony was the newest, a nickname was in order. Unfortunately, no name seemed to stick. Jack told him not to worry about it,

“ Ya know I barely got one right? My real name’s Francis Sullivan, but my fada got in trouble and I had to go by my middle name, Jack, and my mother’s last name, Kelly.” That didn’t reassure Tony much. But he was grateful Jack tried. One night when Jack and Tony had finished selling evening papers and eating dinner, Match joined them in the lodge. 

“ Tony, you wanna come to Brooklyn with me? I gotta talk to the head newsie over there.” Tony shrugged. It’d be nice to do something else, and he was from Brooklyn. 

“ Okay.” Match grinned.

“ Awesome. Jackie, you should stay here, or meet up with the older boys at Jacobi’s. I don’t want a repeat of last time.” Jack sighed.

“ Yeah, yeah.” He waved goodbye and headed out. Tony pulled his boots back on and started walking with Match. The red-headed leader made sure to keep the younger near him as they made their way through crowds. It was a long walk, but it was light enough that they should make it back before too late. Even if Tony stopped to yell off the bridge. When they arrived at the lodge house, Tony looked warily at the rough boys inside. He slid closer to Match, grabbing ahold of his arm. Match gave him a comforting glance. 

“ ‘s all right Tony. They ain’t gonna hurtcha.” Tony nodded, but still stayed close to Match. “ Hey, where’s Captain?” Match asked one of the older boys. 

“ Upstairs in his office.” He responded in thick accent. 

“ We gotta meetin’.” The boy glared at him, then turned and climbed the steps. Tony stayed behind Match while they waited, occasionally glancing around the room. He started as he spotted another pair of eyes watching his. The eyes belonged to another kid around Tony’s age, with shaggy dark hair and faded dots along his arm. Tony looked closely at the spots, recognizing the marks. He had a few of his own from his father and his cigarettes put out on his arm. 

“ Match.” A voice spoke coldly. Tony tore his eyes away from the boy and back towards the stairs. 

“ Hey Captain. We gotta talk ‘bout Flushing over steppin’ their boundaries.” 

“ Yeah, whatever. But leave you’re little pet behind, he ain’t welcome. I’ll make sure the boys won’t hurt him. In fact, Spot!” Captain yelled. The boy Tony’d been watching hurried forward. “ You’re in charge ‘a little ‘Hattan here, you’se about the same age.” 

“ You’ll be okay Tony.” Match said. “ I’ll be done soon, then I’ll take ya somewhere.” Tony gave him a hesitant nod. Match grinned and followed behind Captain. Tony stood awkwardly, trying to ignore the rest of Brooklyn staring at him. Spot rolled his eyes, and grabbed Tony’s arm, dragging him out of the room. Spot led him to a empty bunk room. There he let go of his arm and stood a few feet away. The silence in the room was deafening. Tony, being Tony broke the silence.

“ Why’s you named Spot?” Spot glared at Tony, immediately on the defense. 

“ What’s it to you?” Tony held his hands up,

“ Sorry. I’se just curious. I’m Tony, I’se 8.” Spot looked at him a little longer before answering. 

“ I’se almost 9.” Tony grinned.

“ Cool! I don’t meet a lotta kids my age. Can we be friends? Even if you is Brooklyn and I’se ‘Hattan.” 

“ You, wanna be my friend?” Spot asked doubtfully. Tony nodded.

“ Yeah! I like having friends.”   
“ I don’t got any friends.” 

“ Now ya do.” Tony said with a grin. Spot gave him a small smile. Once again, Tony’s eyes were drawn to the spots dotting Spot’s arm. “ I’m sorry.” 

“ What for?” 

“ Your arm.” Spot started backing away. 

“ I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“ Wait, I didn’t mean ya scare ya! Here,” Tony pulled his sleeves up, holding out his arm. Spot inched forward curiously. His eyes went wide at the dots on Tony’s arm, before glancing towards his own arm.

“ You-“ 

“ Yeah, I got ‘em too. Is that how you got your name?” Spot nodded.

“ Yeah.” He said quietly. 

“ It was my fada.” Tony asked, looking at Spot closely. “ Not a lot, jus’ a couple times. Whadda ‘bout you?” 

“ Ain’t my parents. Just some people we lived with afta they died.” 

“ Oh. I’se real sorry though Spot. I’se probably one at the only one’s who understand ya.” Spot nodded. 

“ My real name’s Sean. Sean Conlon.”

“ Antonio Higgins.” Tony said. 

“ You don’t gotta nickname yet?” Tony shook his head, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

“ Can’t wait till I get one. I’se done wit’ my stupid name.” 

“ I get that. I hope ya get one soon, Tony.” 

“ Thanks.” The door opened and Match stood there.

“ Oh, there ya are Tony. Ready ta go?” Tony   
nodded.

“ Bye Spot!” He said brightly. 

“ See ya around Tony.” Tony followed Match out of the Brooklyn lodge house. 

“ You make a new friend?” Tony nodded as he walked alongside Match. 

“ His name’s Spot. He’s only a little older than me!”

“ That’s great kid. Not a lot of newsies have friends in other boroughs, so you make that work, huh?”

“ Yep!” 

“ Anyway, I promised I’d take ya somewhere afta. You ever been ta Sheepshead Racetrack?” 

“ No.” Tony said excitedly. 

“ All right then, we’ll go. Figured you might wanna see some horses.” Happily, Tony followed Match through the Brooklyn streets until they got to the large building. Match laughed at his wonderment. “ Pretty big, ain’t it? It’s even better inside.” Match led Tony into the building and through crowds until they managed to find a good spot. Tony laughed and smiled the whole time. He really liked the atmosphere at the Racetrack. He watched as men handed money to each other and people in other buildings. 

“ What’re they doin’ ova there Match?” Tony pointed towards the exchanges. Match followed his gaze. 

“ That there is gamblin’ Tony. They’s bettin’ on which horse’ll win.” Match gave Tony a stern look. “ An’ I don’t wannna see you betting until youse older, a’ight? At least 12.” Tony shrugged and nodded.

“ Okay. But can I guess anyway? Just with you?”

“ Sure, kid.” Match said, chuckling. And so Tony did. He carefully watched the horses and the faces of the people around him. With his training in poker he could study faces and get all his information from expressions. He guessed correctly 7 out 10 races correctly. Match was dumbfounded.

“ Woah, that’s real good Tony. How’d you-“ Tony grinned at him.

“ Guess I’se just lucky.” Match looked at him for a second, then matched his grin.

“ Ya know what? I think ya just earned yaself you’se nickname.”

“ Really?” 

“ Definitely. How’s you like Racetrack? You’re pretty fast kid and you’re pretty lucky down here at Sheepshead.” Tony eagerly nodded.

“ I like it! Racetrack.” He whispered to himself. It already sounded like him. 

“ Awesome. Well then, Racetrack, it’s getting late. Let’s head back, and let everyone know ‘bout it.” 

~~~~~

Tony, now Racetrack, was most excited to tell Jack. He remembered when his friend had told him about his name. He knew Jack would be happy to hear Tony had gotten his nickname. Most of the newsies across New York had nicknames, not just because it was pretty fun, but because a large majority of newsies had crappy home lives and names were only a reminder. Racetrack didn’t mind Tony, as long as he wasn’t called Anthony it was okay. But Tony also reminded him of his mom, so Racetrack was very welcome. 

Excitedly, Racetrack skipped along the darkening streets. Match followed along behind, smiling at the younger boy’s excitement. As soon as they reached the square, Racetrack ran inside, yelling out about his new name. All the boys inside cheered with him. Jack came out of the large crowd and gave Racetrack a big hug. 

“ You like Racetrack?” Racetrack nodded. Jack grinned. “ I do too! Racetrack!” They laughed together, then Racetrack explained his name’s origin. The boys were pretty impressed by his luck. That night, when Jack and Tony went up to bed, Tony told Jack how it wasn’t luck. Jack understood. 

“ It ain’t luck really, it’s just knowin’ what everyone’s thinkin’ and using it.” 

“ Don’t tell anybody that, Racer.”

“ Racer?” 

“ Oh, sorry.” Jack said hurriedly, “ I didn’t mean ta change it.” 

“ No, it’s fine, Racetrack’s pretty long, ain’t it?”   
“ Ya ain’t wrong.” 

“ Well, you can me Race then. It’s easier to yell that then Racetrack.” Jack grinned. 

“ Sure is. Goodnight, Race.” 

“ ‘Night Jack.” Race responded. He stared up at the ceiling above him. Racetrack. He’d have to tell Spot.


End file.
